


Wings of an Angel.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Cuddles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Destiel scene for the ever wonderful gayprawn.</p><p>Extended and updated as and when the plot bunnies appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings of Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayprawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprawn/gifts).



> *UPDATE* Since this is by far the most popular thing I written I've decided that when it reaches 500 hits I'll add a second chapter. 461 hits as of June the 1st 2014. ;)

In a cheap no-tell motel on the edge of a faceless town in the lower 48 the earth was moving. Not for everyone, but Dean was having a hard time caring about anyone else at the moment. In fact right now he couldn’t think of anything much at all beyond the lips working slowly down his chest. 

Soft kisses laid in a blazing trail down towards his crotch. Dean raised his head from the pillow and gazed down the length of his body half expecting to see glowing marks at every point those wondrous lips has touched him. His skin was unscathed apart from a deepening flush and light sheen of sweat. The cause of his arousal looked up and smiled. Dean gasped at the sight of Castiel’s eyes; the pupils grown large eclipsing the beautiful irises leaving an intense corona of starlight blue.

“Lie back Dean. I’m just getting started.” 

Cas’ voice rumbled lower than usual. He gently dragged his fingernail over Dean’s thighs and chuckled as his lover groaned and melted back into the pillows. He settled himself in the vee of Dean’s legs and rested his hands on the hard angles of his hip bones. Leaning forward Cas traced the very tip of his tongue from base to head of the impressive erection. After a few minutes of delicate teasing licks Dean was whimpering. Cas increased the pressure on Dean’s hips and captured the head of his cock with his lips before slowly sucking the length into his mouth.

The sound Dean made was probably a sin in its own right and had a profound effect on the angel. With a whispering rustle Castiel’s wings manifested. The shadow feathers arched over Cas’s shoulders and curled protectively around the body of his lover. As Cas’s talented tongue drove Dean closer to climax his wings began tracing loving strokes along Dean’s ribs and arms.

Dean’s eyes slammed open at the first ghostly touch on his arms. He was surrounded by ethereal shadows. There was no danger, he felt safe. It took his lust fogged mind a few seconds to come up with an answer. Feathers; the wings of his angel. He managed to look down at said angel who was a picture of wanton perfection, Dean’s cock sliding in and out of those divine lips.

“Damn Castiel.”

Dean gasped out as the touch of wings sent tingling sensations of pleasure through his body. Cas sped up the pace and within seconds Dean was babbling Castiel’s name as he hurtled towards the sweet oblivion of release.

Dean surfaced through the haze of orgasmic bliss to the sight of Cas kneeling over him. The angel’s head was tilted at an enquiring angle.

“Good?”

“Yes. Very. You could teach the pizza man a few things.”


	2. Bloom of Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until there were 500 hits before I posted Chapter 2, but patience isn't one of my virtues.
> 
> So my treasured readers I offer you more Destiel loving.

Dean stretched like a cat in a sunbeam; the post-orgasmic glow evident in the softening of his features and the contented lazy smile on his lips. From under pleasure hooded eyes he watched as Castiel turned his back and sat on the end of the bed. The angel gave Dean a suggestive look over his shoulder and fluttered his wings.

A spike of lust gave Dean a sudden burst of energy that had him slithering down the bed in a flash. He carefully slotted his legs on either side of his lover’s hips and sat up slowly. The magnificence of Castiel’s wings always gave Dean pause, but close up like this they took his breath away.

Castiel was trembling in anticipation waiting for his hunter’s touch. He bit his kiss plumped lip as he heard a deep inhale. Castiel knew what was coming, but Dean made him wait agonizing seconds before softly blowing on to the nape of his neck. The whisper of warm breath across his skin made Cas’ body give a delicious shiver accompanied by a moan that rumbled in his throat.

The angel’s wings flexed in surprise as Dean’s calloused thumbs started to rub delicate circles on his neck. The only point of contact between the lovers was Dean’s skilled thumbs and the reassuring heat of his thighs bracketing Cas’ hips. In this form Castiel’s wings were no more substantial gossamer threads, spectral shadows that would vanish like a wisp of smoke if handled roughly.

Gentle fingers ghosted light touches at the point where skin became wing. Cas almost bit through his bottom lip as he let the tide of sensation wash over him. It was a constant marvel that Dean, whose hands were strong, rough and work hardened, could be so tender and soft in his movements.

When those miraculous hands moved outwards from his spine and into his wings Castiel gasped and started moaning his love’s name. Dean’s own breathing was coming in heavy and hard as he focused on controlling his movements. He held his hands just on the surface of the shadow feathers; the feeling wasn’t unlike touching the surface of water, but there was a tingle that sent a spark of interest to Dean’s own spent cock.

His fingers moved in a slow ripple as he let Cas set the pace. Ethereal wings flex and fluttered as Castiel let the feathers stroke passed Dean’s hands. The angel was gasping and moaning now, knuckles pearly white as he gripped the mattress. Dean’s arms were held out almost ninety degrees from his body as he moved his hands in slow sinuous patterns across Castiel’s extended wings.

Dean hit the sweet spot and Castiel suddenly went rigid. His head fell back on Dean’s shoulder as his back arched so much he was only supported by his feet gripping the cheap motel carpet and the punishing grip his strong hands had on the edge of the mattress.

Cas drew in a deep breath and babbled out passionate terms of love and devotion in Enochian as his body juddered through his climax. As the angel spent his seed his wings gave a satisfied shiver and vanished from sight. Dean murmured soothing tender words as Castiel’s sated body slumped into his embrace.

 

\---{}---

 

Sam turned the wheel of the Impala and let the car glide into the motel parking lot. As he killed the engine he noticed the lights flickering. Years of hunting instincts had his hand reaching for the glove box and its weapon stash before he was consciously aware of it. He paused and tilted his head as something unusual caught his eye in the deserted parking lot. The scruffy grass verge that separated the parking spaces from the sidewalk was trembling.

As Sam watched shrubs and flowers erupted and bloomed turning the shabby borders into beautiful strips of garden in seconds. Sam rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh as he stopped reaching for a weapon and fished his cell phone out of his pocket instead.

After a few rings a cheerful voice answered.

“ _Hello Sammy, you boys almost here?_ ”

“Hey Jody. We’re not far away, but we won’t be with you for about an hour, maybe an hour and a half.”

“ _You got a better offer than my pot roast?_ ”

Jody’s tone was full of mock seriousness; Sam chortled as he said;

“No, Dean and Cas are having a bit of personal time.”

“ _Oh. Do I need to get the brain bleach out for you Sam?_ ”

“No, I can spot the signs finally. I really don’t need to see that much of my brother or Cas ever again!”

Jody was laughing heartily now, she’d heard Sam’s horror stories of life on the road with the lovers.

“ _Those two leaving a neck tie on the door knob for you now?_ ”

“Something like that. We’ll be there as soon as we can Jody.”

“ _Drive safe boys._ ”

Sam ended the call and tried to stretch in the confined space of the Impala. He figured he’d give the guys twenty minutes to get their pants on before he headed into the motel room.

 

\---{}---

 

Jody hummed to herself as she folded the freshly laundered towels. The news chattered quietly from the small TV on the kitchen counter. As she took the towels up to the guest bathroom she missed the next item on the news;

_And in other news several budget motels across the Midwest have reportedly being victims of random acts of kindness. Yes, that’s right kindness. These motels have been spruced up by an unknown night-time gardener. Previously bare verges have been planted with thousands of dollars’ worth of beautiful plants. The owners of these motels would like the anonymous green fingered Samaritans to come forward to receive their collective thanks. Coming up next on KELO your local travel and weather…_


	3. Wings of Bliss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning coffee and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 hits! I want to say Thank you to all of you delicious readers who've taken the time to read this fic.  
> This chapter is nothing but feel good fluff, but if inspiration strikes for something more erotic rest assured I will write it.  
> If you want to suggest a prompt you can find me on [Tumblr](http://barpurple.tumblr.com/ask)

Dean stretched and yawned as he woke up. He was feeling relaxed and content. They’d got to Jody’s last night to a welcome that would have appeared strange to non-hunters, but the way the Sheriff greeted them with her service pistol in hand and ‘Christo’ on her lips had made Dean proud. 

Over a delicious home cooked meal the talk was mostly business, but since Sioux Falls was quite on the spooky front right now they kicked around ideas for improving anti-demon security in Jody’s home. Sam had suggested blessing the water tank for the sprinkler system at the Sheriff’s Department and Castiel had made a few improvements to the Devil’s Traps and warding the Jody had in place. 

Dean chuckled to himself as he remembered how awesome Jody was with his socially awkward angel. As Jody showed them where they’d be bedding down Cas had solemnly reassured her that him and Dean would not be engaging in carnal activities under her roof out of respect for her hospitality. Jody had just laughed and given patted Cas' cheek before wishing them good night.

Smiling at the memory of the happiness on Cas’ face Dean looked across at the empty side of the bed. Waking up alone wasn’t unusual when your partner was an angel who didn’t require sleep. It was something Dean thought would bother him, but it really didn’t and the times he woke alone just made the times when he opened his eyes to Cas wrapped around him all the more special. With one more stretch Dean decided it was time to get out of bed.

Twenty minutes later Dean padded into Jody’s kitchen wearing sweatpants and an old T-shirt. There was already fresh coffee in the pot and Dean poured himself a cup. After his first sip it occurred to him where he’d find Cas. Shivering slightly as he eased his bare feet into his cold boots Dean headed out into the garden.

Jody’s garden was beautiful in a semi-wild sort of way. Dean might not know much about plants, but he could appreciate the relaxing space. Cas was stood in the middle of the garden just watching the world go by. Dean came up next to his lover and wrapped an arm around his waist. They exchanged a few tender kisses before simply standing arms around each other enjoying the peaceful morning.

 

\---{}---

 

As Sam emerged well rested from his room he found Jody at the top of the stairs. She was leaning against the window frame looking down into the garden. As Sam approached she looked up at him with a smile and nodded her head to the window. The lanky hunter moved to her side at the narrow window to see what she was watching. Through the glass he saw Dean and Cas standing together in the garden. They looked so content and relaxed that Sam felt swell of joy for his brother.

“Bobby would be so pleased. I don’t think he ever expected Dean to find someone to make him so happy.”

Sam glanced at Jody and they shared a fond smile tinted with a hint of sadness as they thought of their absent friend. The sound of gentle rain hitting the glass made Sam look back outside. He was expecting to see Dean and Cas hurrying back to the house, but Cas just pulled Dean closer and flexed his shoulders.

Sam heard Jody gasp and he was pretty sure a stunned ‘Wow!’ dropped from his own lips as they saw Castiel’s wings shudder into existence. As they watched Cas arched his wings over his and Dean’s heads to form the most spectacular umbrella ever. Unconsciously Jody and Sam moved closer to each other until Jody was leaning with her back against Sam’s chest. He slipped on arm around her middle and leant into her, bracing his other arm against the window frame for support. Neither of them could tear their eyes away from the beauty before them.

Castiel’s wings were a rich black full of dark promise like a really good cup of coffee. The high lights shimmered from bottle green through midnight blue and on into a rich purple as the rain drops hit them. As those raindrops bounced away from the wings they exploded into a fine mist briefly causing dark rainbows to dance in the air. It could have looked creepy and gothic, but because the rainbows hues where those from Cas’ wings it was divine. 

Sam groaned slightly as he felt a wave of emotion wash over him. The sensation was like easing into a warm bath after a long day; it was like waking from a deep sleep somewhere safe and warm; it was like that first swallow of cool water on a hot day. It was bliss. Jody’s breathing was a series of gasps so Sam knew she was experiencing the same incredible emotional ride. 

As the brief rain shower ended Castiel extended and flexed his wings before they shimmered from view. Sam rolled back against the wall away from the window tugging Jody into his arms and letting her settle her head on his chest. They were both slightly breathless and trembling. It was Jody who found her voice first.

“Do you feel like you’ve just had a fantastic mental orgasm?”

Sam nodded and breathed out a simple “Yeah.”

The pair stood holding each other in post cognitive coital bliss until they heard Dean and Cas come back inside. They separated without awkwardness and made their way downstairs. In the kitchen Dean grinned at their relaxed, happy faces. He nudged Cas and said;

“Looks like you’ve got two more feather fans, Angel.”

For a second both Jody and Sam felt uncomfortable concerned they had invaded a deeply private moment. They relaxed again as Cas reassured them by saying;

“I was aware of your observation. I’m glad you have both seen my wings. They are something I will only ever reveal to those dearest to me, those I consider family.”

At the word family Jody figuratively flew across the kitchen and threw her arms around Cas in a huge slightly tearful hug. Sam grinned and gave his brother’s shoulder a playful punch.

“Dude, if you mess this relationship up I will kick your ass.”

Dean met his baby brother’s eyes and said plainly,

“Sammy, if I do that, I will stand still and take whatever you throw at me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first slash fic. It probably doesn't need the E rating, but I figured caution was best.


End file.
